A cataclysmic worry
by The Lonely Nightingale
Summary: An alternate timeline to where a few months after Deathwing is killed the world is sucked into another disaster
1. The beginnings of everything

_Alright I'd like to apologize for being away from writing for so long. So sorry but here's a brand new story._

The world was on the brink of destruction again. It had been months since Neltharion was killed by a Worgen Druid, called Forthar, and his friends. All the Aspects had left and Forthar had to track down the two whom he had made a very strong connection with almost like he was the consort of them. Ysera had gone home back to Night Elf city of Darnassus. Alexstrsza had gone back to Wyrmrest Accord and was seated on top of the tower in Northrend as she took care of the rest of the dragon flights that were still alive from the assault. The Worgen decided to visit Alexstrzsa first. The queen of dragons and the first of the two dragons he had fallen in love with but kept in touch with.

His red dragon looked back and licked his cheek softly as she nuzzled into him while the ship in Stormwind began to leave the port to get to Northrend. He smiled and pet the Drake softly. "I know girl. We'll be home soon. But you know we have to save the world first." He kissed her forehead softly as she changed into a Worgen female."Come on Lycia. Let's go sleep. It's a two day trip. We can stretch your wings tomorrow and get you some fish." He opened the door to the room he was given and walked inside with Lycia as she went and lay on the bed. He smiled as he went to the room right to the left and saw they had installed a wash room with it. "Lycia would you like to take a bath?"

When Lycia heard the word bath she was in the room in an instant as Forthar had started to get some water hot and in the tub. She smiled as she undressed and got in when he was done. She looked at him infatuated as he took off his armor first and then his chain-linked undershirt that protected him even more if a blade were to try and slip through the leather armor he had. As he finally got the undershirt off she smiled looking at his toned stomach and chest. All of his running around while he was just a young druid still trying to learn the ways had toned him out and he barely used a mount. They were all at his house begin taken care of but Lycia his favorite. He then slid off his pants and she looked at the bulge that was in the underwear he had on. She licked her lips while he was looking over his legs. He took off his underwear and she got a nice and good look at his soft cock before he got into the water behind her and pulling her into him. "It's been some time since it was just the two of us alone in a bath." He smiled as he rubbed a hand up and down her soft furred stomach.

"Yes it has Forthar. I miss just the simple things we used to have before we killed Neltharion. At least I'll get to see my queen though." He nodded when she finished and he moved his hand up grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it softly while tweaking it's nipple. Lycia moaned softly pressing into his hands as he continued to squeeze and tweak. He blew softly on her ear and he nibbled it softly as his cock slowly began to harden and press into her soft and furred ass. She grinds back against him when she felt his cock. "Please Forthar. I want you to take me. It's been so long." Lycia looked at him as he pushed her away a bit and stood in the tub. His cock stood straight and was a mere few inches away from her mouth. She moved her head forwards a bit and gave his cock a lick from the base near his hips to the tip and smiled as she then took the head into her mouth and begin to suckle on it softly. Forthar gave off a soft moan as he felt Lycia's soft mouth and tongue on the tip of his cock. She began to take the rest of his cock into her mouth slowly before her cold nose pressed against his skin. He smiled as he looked down at her and she wrapped her tongue around his cock as she pulled back to where only the tip of his cock was in her mouth again. She then began to bob her head up and down his cock slowly at first then slowly picked up speed before looking up into his eyes. She pulled off with a small and barely audible pop. "Are you ready for more Forthar?"

"Of course I am Lycia. You know how I like it?" She nodded as she stood up and bent over only at the waist to where he could see her moist pussy and ass. He got behind her and began to rub his cock softly on her pussy and she moaned softly shaking her hips a bit.

"Please push it in. It's been so long" He nodded and pushed his cock in slowly into her soft and tight pussy as he bent a bit while she turned her head and kissed her. He began to thrust slowly and she moaned into the kiss before pulling away. He continued to thrust into her as his pace slowly began to get fast as his thrusts got his cock deeper into her as it began to hit her most sensitive spots. He then began to thrust harder into her. She began to squeal softly in ecstasy as her pussy clamped down on his cock. She began to cum on his cock as her pussy began to milk his cock. He moaned more as he thrust a few more times as he began to cum into. He panted softly and pulled his now softening cock out of her as he sat back in the tub.

She sat with him and began to clean herself with soap that was there. He smiled and did the same to himself. She leaned her head on his shoulders and smiles softly. "I love you Forthar. I don't want to ever be without you." He smiled as he heard those words and kissed her softly.

"As long as you don't mind sharing with Alexstrasza and Ysera."

"As long as I get to always stay by your side." He nodded and stood up grabbing two of the cloth towels handing one to her as she stood up and accepted it. she put it on around her breasts and the rest of her body. He wrapped his around his waist only as he cast a simple cleaning spell on all the armor and clothing they had. "Alright so would you like anything to eat?"

She nodded. "Yes. Do you have any of the Whitecrest Gumbo?" He nodded pulling out a pot and heating up the servings for both of them and served it. She smiled and began to eat. He ate with her and stood after before throwing out the food that wasn't eaten and he began to dress in all his clothing except the armor. She dressed in her usual clothing and they both lay in bed and covered up as the sun finally sank below the horizon.

"si itov wux sia moxt darastrix." He closed his eyes and kissed her softly before he began to fall asleep.

 _Alright end of chapter one. if you want to know what was said search Draconic Tanslator. Anyways I might make this a series with the stories happening as I think of them for the different expansions. Alright. Have fun everyone.  
_


	2. The Dragon's Worries

_Well would you look at that. Another chapter to the story. I really have nothing better to do so I'm just writing all my stories and getting them in. On to the story folks._

Alexstrasza let out a soft sigh as she looked over at the frozen wastes of the Dragonblight before she got up and went to the Ruby dragonshine. It had once again gone back to its beauty without any of the dragon skeletons. A new guardian of the shrine had been appointed and was doing well. She made her rounds of each shrine slowly. Her mind kept wandering back to the druid that was with her when Neltharion was killed. He had met her before when he first came to Northrend to stop the Lich King Arthas. She had to leave or else the dragon soul would have taken all of her powers as well as the other three after they killed the old Aspect of the Earth.

When she returned she took a breath for a moment then stopped as she got a familiar scent. Her eyes widened as she turned around. There was only one person with that scent and she hadn't seen him in months. The druid had just arrived and took a step forward. Alexstrasza started to walk to him as she changed from her dragon form back to her usual High Elf form she had in the company of mortals. "F-F-Forthar? Why are you here? I thought you were with all the other druids now."

He shook his head and cupped her cheek. "No Alexstrasza. I've been traveling with Lycia and we have found a new problem. Someone or thing is trying to bring back to the brink of another Cataclysm."

"T-that can't be. But..." She looked down as she saw what he was talking about. "It is true...but, that isn't the only reason why you came here. I can feel a powerful feeling in you and if I'm correct it's the same feeling I have."

He smiled softly as he looked at her. "If the feeling you are talking about is love then yes. I came here to tell you that I love you Alexstrsza. It didn't happen when we first met. It happened slowly during our time close to Grim Batol."

She put one of her jeweled hands against the hand he had against her cheek. "I felt this connection since we met for the first time. Every time we're together all I want is for you to stay with me. To be a consort and become one of the dragons. I know it would mean to cast out most of your druidic training but you would be immortal like us and be able to stay with us. You wouldn't have to fear of death. Neltharion is dead. And after this tragedy is stopped you can stay here. I sense...you also have love for two others. Lycia...and...Ysera? You want to be the King of the Dragons?"

"I would like to be the king yes but I don't want to make you upset."

"I'm not upset. I would be honered to be your queen but Ysera would need to come back here."

"Actually I alrady had a plan for us. You see I have bought a house. More of a castle you see. We could all live there. Have it in the center of the world so our reach could look at all the corners and keep watch. The green and the red dragonflights can live there also it's big enough for all of them." She closes her eyes and lets out a happy and soft sight before opening them with their golden hue.

"Yes. That sounds perfect Forthar." He smiled and pulled her face closer as he got a bit closer before his soft peach colored lips touched her soft ruby lips and they began to kiss. She moved forward pressing her body softly against his as they kissed more. He prodded her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened up allowing him to entangle his tongue with hers for a moment before they ended the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I also forgot to mention they made me an Archdruid." He smiled as pulled away a bit and aloowed her to get a better look at his new armor he was given. It looked like that of Malfurion Stormrage's but he had asked for it to specifically look like it had come from Alexsrasza herself.

She smiled as she heard the news and looked at the armor. "Well you definitely have the look to be the King of Dragons." He nodded and walked back over.

"Sia Itov. Let us go back to your lair for tonight. It will let us spend the time we have both wanted and let us rest before we go and get Ysera. I know where to find her but you were the one I fell in love with first." She blushed and nodded when he finished and she changed back to her Dragon form. Her skin rippled as it changed to scales and she went back to her beautiful dragoness form. He climbed on her back and Lycia was right begind him as she curled up and Alexstrasza flew towards the cave which she had made her home for now.


	3. Of Love

_So I have a slight problem. I need a few ideas for chapter titles. If you want to help please post the ideas in the reviews_

"Sia Itov." It ran through Alexstrasza's mind. Last time the two had met he didn't know anything of the Draconic language. Now he knew. She shook her head just barely to where the two on her back couldn't see it. She continued to flap her wings until they got to the hole in the mountain and she went in. With all three of them in the cave Lycia and Forthar got off as the Queen of Dragons changed back into her other form. Alexstrasza looked at them both and gave a soft smile when Lycia nuzzled Forthar's side. "You will make an excellent king Forthar."

Forthar smiled softly as he looked at her and pet Lycia as she nuzzled his side. "Thank you." Alexstrasza walked over with a small sway in her hips with each step she took. She moved behind him and pulled off his armor.

"There is no need for armor in this cave Forthar. You are always safe here" Her hands started to travel south on his body before going up and under his shirt. Her hands were warm and soft against his bare skin. He felt all his weary and worries melt away at the touch of her hands. He leaned back into her as her hands continued to rub across his stomach and chest softly.

"Your hands are so soft and warm love." Forthar pulled away a bit and Alexstrasza pulled her hands up as she took his shirt off with a few more moves of her hands. Forthar smiled as he moved his hands and arms above his head allowing her to take off his shirt. "Lycia? Can you go set some bedding down?" Lycia nodded and went to set the bedding down.

Alexstrasza got on her knees and unbuckled the belt he had on and pulled down his pants and underwear before giving him soft kisses on his thighs and working her way up before giving the tip of his cock a small kiss then licking it. "It smells and tastes better than any other I've had. Could it be that you are my true mate?" She licked again from the base to the tip slowly this time before taking the tip of his cock into her maw slowly and began to suckling on it as she looked up into his deep blue eyes as she soon began to take the rest of his cock into her mouth and down her throat. She moaned as she felt it sliding into her mouth and she swallowed a few times making her throat constrict on his cock milking it for his seed.

Forthar moaned each time she pulled back and went down on his cock. He pulled his cock out of her mouth soon after. "I want to have you now Alexstrasza." When she heard that she nodded and stood up before wrapping her arms around his neck. Forthar picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Take me Forthar. Make me your queen." Alexstrasza kissed him as she lowered herself onto his cock slowly letting it penetrate into her soft, silky, and tight folds of her pussy. Forthar kissed her back as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her pussy reveling in the how soft she was. He turned and pushed her against the wall of the cave as he then began to thrust harder and faster into her. She moaned more as she let out a small roar of pleasure.

Before she could cum he pulled her away from the wall and set her on her hands and knees. She moaned even more when she felt him thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. She began to cum as she felt him hit all of her pleasure spots. Her pussy began to constrict and milk his cock for his seed. He thrust a few more times before he began to cum and fill her womb. "Oh Alexstrasza. This was fantastic. I am happy that you are my queen and I your king. Si itov wux sia Daariv."


	4. And Partnership

_I'm going to keep these going for as long as I can. I might even write one for a Death Knight when Legion is released after I get the story line for it._

Forthar looked down at the two sleeping Dragonesses and smiled softly. He got two of the women he loved now it was time to get Ysera. He nudged Lycia and Alexstrasza softly waking them from their slumbers. "Time to wake up you two. We need to get a move on so we can get Ysera now." They both got up and stretched out like a cat as they yawned changing back to their humanoid forms.

"Alright so where do we go now?" Alexstrasza looked at him quizzically. She had a portal ready for when she was ready to set the destination. Lycia was behind her and waited. She Kissed Alexstrsza's neck and cheek keeping close to her.

"Well Ysera went home to Darnassus. I need to talk to Malfurion anyways" Alexstrasza made the portal go to Darnassus and they all walked through appearing in Darnassus. He stretched as people stared in awe as they all gazed upon the Aspect of Life. She made a small bow as everyone bowed back in respect. "I need you to find Ysera. I can't sense her."

Alexstrasza nodded and went to look for Ysera. Forthar went to Malfurion and explained what Alexstrasza had offered. "Yes Forthar. I understand. You're one of the best druids I have met. If Alexstrasza has offered you to be king accept it. You will always be welcome amongst us." Malfurion gave him a smile. He was one of his best students and now he was about to get the highest honor anyone could get. "Remeber your roots young one. And may the winds carry your wings high."

Forthar nodded with a small smile and gave him a bow. "You were the best teacher any druid could ask for. May your spirits stay high and your wings open." Forthar took his leave and located Alexstrasza and Lycia. He went over to them and smiled when he saw Ysera sitting in a chair. "Ysera. I believe Alexstrasza explained everything to you?" She nodded and stood walking over and cupped his cheek.

"When?" She looked into his eyes. "I've watched over you since you first became a druid. I've watched you become what you are today. I fell in love with you when you first fought Illidan." She looked at him and he saw the love in her eyes.

"When we first met in the Emerald Dream before I had to kill Onyxia and her brother." He leaned forwards and kissed her softly pulling hrt close and pressing her elven body into his. "We'll rest for the night then head out Deepholm. We'll have a better understanding when we ask Therazane there.

She nodded as she blushed from being this close to Forthar. Cylia giggled and Alexstrasza pulled her out. "Let's let them be alone for tonight." Cylia nodded and went with her.


	5. Extras and offers

_Alright. For those of you who have read the story and also know the Lore of World of Warcraft from Warcraft 1,2,and 3, and World of Warcrft, Burning Crusade, Wrath of the Lich King, Cataclysm, Mists of Pandaria, and Warlords of Draenor, and once Legion comes out will know the lore then. I am in need of Co-writers. I would like to take the characters from this story and through all of the Warcraft series from Blizzard and make an entire series out of it. The order in which the stories come out will be random but they will all be connected. From the fathers and mothers of characters to the characters and the things they do in each game and expansion. I will also have some content that isn't a part of the games but I would like to have seen and like to have in it along with whatever else the people who co-write the stories with me have. That is all. Oktar Logar friends._


	6. A Dragon Born

_I still need co-writers. Anyways here is the next chapter_

Ysera still had a blush on her face when they left the city to go out to a clearing that would be big enough for the both of them. Ysera looked at Forthar again as she had noticed the change in him. "Forthar I want you to change to your flight form real quick."

Forthar raised an eyebrow quizzically before he began to change. It was slow this time and it felt different to him. His body elongated, he grew a tail and scales. His snout lengthened and his teeth grew in size and sharpness. He was on his hands and feet as they lengthened also. The wings he usually grew were bigger and had an opaque ruby red membrane. He closed his eyes as he felt what had just happened.

"Looks like I was right about you Forthar. As soon as you talked to Malfurion he sped up your process and made it to where any form you choose it's a dragon. Each form is a different color." As Ysera said this she had changed into her slender and very appealing Emerald dragon form. She circled around him looking him over as she also sniffed him. "You were definitely born to fill this part Forthar. You hold your form regally and your scent holds up to it also. I can see why Alexstrasza spoke highly of you after Grim Batol."

Forthar kept his head high and looked at her. His tail was curled around on the ground He was sitting on his hind haunches as he looked her slender form. "Well I think that's enough exploring the outside. Let's see what you have hiding on the inside for me." Ysera got her head under his stomach as she blow warm air against the sheath that was hiding his draconic cock. When the warm air touched the sheath his cock slowly began to slowly come out and Ysera moved her head forwards a bit and began to lick and suck on the head of his cock as it continued to come out until it was fully out and she took his cock all the way into her mouth until the tip of her snout was pushing against the base of his sheath. He let out a soft roar of pleasure as he felt the dragoness' maw on his cock. She continued to suck softly until she had wet his cock then pulled off of it.

She turned around and moved her tail out of the way showing her pussy to him. He got behind her and began to lick her pussy with his new draconic tongue. His sense of smell was now more acute and he could smell the sweet smell of elderberries and cherries that was coming off of her. He pulled away and got over her placing a paw on each side of her being careful of her wings. He cock was now pressing against her pussy She looked back at him and gave a small nod of her head and he pushed his cock into her. She let out a small roar of pain and pleasure as his cock pushed in taking her virginity. Some blood came out as he continued to thrust and her roars steadily became louder causing a few elves in passing to see and blush as they turned back and left. Her roars got more passionate as her hips began to push back against his thrusts and she grinds into him with each thrust.

He roared with pleasure as he continued to thrust and push deeper. The knot at the base of his cock began to slowly inflate and he pushed it in stretching her pussy to accommodate it. He let out one last big roar with Ysera following in unison as they both began to cum. Her pussy was milking his cock as it made him push his seed into her womb. He panted softly. "That was great Ysera."

"Thanks Forthar. You're actually the first person I've mated with since I don't have to worry about the Emerald Dream anymore since Cenarius has come back." Forthar smiled and nuzzled her affectionately.

'I am honored to have been your first."

"Ah but it is I who am honored. To have the new king as a mate and also be the Saviour of Azeroth. It is an honor."

"Ekess Qe Mrith Wer Sargt Di Wurunwi Ui Vi Wurunwa Confn Vis."

 _For those who go to the site I'm about to link and translate the last line it is a pun. But in all seriousness. I do need co-writers even though I can write a good story by myself it's more fun with others. Please PM me if you are serious about it._


End file.
